


Brotherly Appreciation

by Froakie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baking, No Romance, and failed baking, because tadashi is attractive okay, but more like hidashi-if-you-squint, hiro is a moron, kind of hidashi, no kissing, no nothing except baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froakie/pseuds/Froakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada knows how to bake, and he knows how to bake well. Of course today is the day the world tries to prove him wrong. [with new and improved title]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanFransokyoStreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanFransokyoStreets/gifts).



> SFS's prompt: I don't know if you meant actual hidashi or just Hamabros but one way or the other. Either one of them making a special breakfast for the other on a birthday or something and kind of screwing it up and making a huge mess but the other appreciating it anyway. Or both of them doing it for Aunt Cass with the same outcome.

Hiro was six years old and had long since learned his lesson about calling their Aunt Cass _Okaa-chan_ , but that didn’t mean he was about to let the only mother he can remember go without breakfast in bed on Mother’s Day. Tadashi wasn’t supposed to find out but the elder Hamada brother had smelt something burning and went down to investigate.

That was the year they starting treating Aunt Cass to breakfast in bed every Mother’s Day, and the day that Tadashi decided his little brother could use some basic cooking lessons.

Fast forward ten years and Hiro is much more adept at cooking. As long as he looks at it logically, like a math equation or chemical formula, it’s easy to understand.  And he totally figured that out _himself_ , thank-you-very-much. A certain aunt may have inspired his interest in cooking, and a certain older brother may have taught him enough skills to build off of, but Hiro’s current cooking ability is almost entirely due to his own dedication and incredibly big brain.

…Which is why he _can’t believe_ that the cupcakes he made didn’t rise, even though he _knows_ he put the baking powder in them. It reminds him of the first time he and Tadashi tried making cupcakes for Aunt Cass, when half of the cupcakes didn’t rise at all and the other half exploded all over the inside of the oven.

There isn’t enough time left before Tadashi gets home for Hiro to ask Aunt Cass to help him fix them, and even if there was it wouldn’t be the _same_ if he didn’t bake them all by himself. He was Hiro Hamada for crying out loud! Inventor of the Lucky Cat’s famed gummy-bear cake, and red velvet cinnamon rolls! Basic chocolate cupcakes weren’t going to best him!

He glares at the second batch of cupcakes through the oven’s glass door, just _daring_ them not to rise properly. One of the cupcakes seems to accept his dare, letting a large bubble pop and splatter the chocolate mix all over the inside of the glass, obstructing his view. Hiro stares in disbelief, running a hand through his hair before throwing his arms up in aggravation.

"That’s it! They’re taunting me! I’ve created the foot soldiers for a cupcake rebellion!" Gesticulating widely, he accidentally knocks the carton of eggs onto the floor with an audible _crack_. Hiro can’t hold back a groan. “Hiro Hamada, robotics genius, bested by yeast and unfertilized, unborn chickens!”

"You know, I don’t think they count as unborn chickens if they weren’t ever fertilized," comes an all-too-familiar deep voice from behind him, and suddenly Hiro wishes he had bothered to invent that cloaking device he dreamed up last week. 

"T-Tadashi! Fancy seeing you here!" He lets out an awkward laugh, trying to be casual and utterly failing. His brother simply raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, funny to find me in the house I live in, huh?"

Hiro knows he’s screwed. Tadashi _totally knows_ that something is up. Then again, his brother always knew when he was hiding something so he isn’t all that surprised. Seeing that Hiro isn’t about to offer up an answer, Tadashi leans casually against the wall and speaks up:

"So, tell me about these foot soldiers you’ve created, bro."

"Well, you know, the funny thing is - you know it’s White Day, and Aunt Cass is really busy, right? So, uh, I thought that I could… Help out…?"

He doesn’t even finish what he’s saying before he _knows_ Tadashi isn’t buying it. Groaning, Hiro decides to bite the bullet and just man up. “ _Okay!_ So maybe I wanted to make you something special to show that I appreciate you being in my life! B-But it’s like- You know- Like how we make Aunt Cass breakfast every year? It’s like that! Because you’re my _brother_ and I love you even if you’re a huge _nerd_ \- that’s it! Nothing weird, okay? It’s totally normal!” 

Suddenly Tadashi is right in front of his face, looking him straight in the eye, and Hiro has no idea when his brother moved and should probably be a bit more alarmed by the proximity than he is. Instead he finds himself irredeemably distracted by the tiny flecks of gold mixed in with the warm brown of his brother’s irises, like mica swirled in brown marble.

"I-It’s not like it’s weird to give your bro a gift for White Day!"

"No, it’s not." Tadashi agrees easily, though the intense expression on his face - the one he only ever gets when working on one of his projects - is at odds with the tone of his voice. Hiro finally finds the sense of self to look away under the guise of glowering at the mess of egg on the floor, though the blush creeping up his neck likely isn’t helping his case.

"Well, whenever you want one they’re ready to eat. They’re just kinda… Deformed. But, you know, it’s not cool to discriminate based on appearances. The batter was awesome, so it’s not like it’ll taste less awesome cooked, and— What are you looking at?"

Tadashi is staring at him like _that_ again. Intense, like he’s never seen Hiro before in his life - like he hadn’t _changed his diapers_ when he was a baby, or been barfed on by him when he ate too many gummy bears. Suddenly Hiro thinks he can understand why that cupcake exploded from the heat.

"The batter was delicious?"

Hiro nods, not trusting himself to speak. Because they’re _brothers_ and brothers aren’t supposed to invade personal bubbles like this. Then again brothers also aren’t supposed to have crushes on each other either, and Hiro’s already broken that unspoken rule in life.

He’s so focused on Tadashi’s face that he almost misses it when _holy shit Tadashi just licked his cheek_. Hiro lets out a super manly squeak, blush growing so intense that his head buzzes with it. Tadashi - _damn him -_   smirks at him, licking his lips. And it’s _so not fair_ that he can make Hiro’s body feel like this.

"You’re right," says Tadashi, cheerful and airy as can be, as though he didn’t just molest his baby brother’s face with his tongue. His tone changes to something more deep and primal - something that makes heat pool low in Hiro’s stomach and a shiver shoot up his spine. "It was delicious."

The elder Hamada brother then goes to grab one of the earlier reject cupcakes, eying his younger brother as he takes a bite and heads upstairs. Hiro watches him go, wide-eyed and flushed, and leans over the kitchen table only once Tadashi is out of sight, trying to both catch his breath and stop the shivers wracking his body.

…Yeah, Hiro can definitely relate to that exploding cupcake right now.


End file.
